1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus such as a digital camera and an image processing apparatus that processes an image captured by the image-capturing apparatus. More specifically, it relates to an image-capturing apparatus and an image processing apparatus to be utilized in conjunction with each other so as to output captured image data from the image-capturing apparatus to the image processing apparatus and eliminate image defects such as any adverse effect of foreign matter in the image-capturing optical path from the captured image at the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
If foreign matter becomes adhered to an optical member such as an optical filter disposed in the image-capturing optical path near the image-capturing element in an image-capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, a shadow of the foreign matter adhered to the optical member appears in a captured image, causing an image defect. Foreign matter such as dirt or dust particles tends to enter an image-capturing apparatus in which interchangeable lenses are used particularly readily during a lens replacement. An image captured in such an image-capturing apparatus is thus more susceptible to a defect caused by foreign matter having entered the image-capturing apparatus and becoming adhered onto an optical member. This problem is addressed in an image correcting apparatus in the related art by correcting an image defect manifesting in a captured image based upon position information which is set to indicate the position of the image defect (Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H11-103413).